iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Berah Ronah
Berah Ronah is the firstborn of ser Beltram Ronah and is current head of Ronah household Appearance Berah is a woman of average height and tanned, brown skin. She usually wears oversized leather armour that makes her look extremely muscular, but is actually quite slender. Despite her youth and pleasant features, Berah's face already shows signs of harsh life she led before. Her most defining characteristics though are long, crimson hair and big, emerald eyes. HistoryShow changes Berah is firstborn child to ser Beltram and his wife, lady Elena Glenmore in 350 AC. Berah's grandmother Salia led almost hundred men from the Elbow with Dornish host that marched towards King's Landing and fought bravely against both Lannisters and Ironborn. She bought back much fame, but little spoils. Under her son, ser Beltran, Ronahs suffered from the long winter and increased outlaw activity in Dorne. Ser Beltram, knighted personally by lord Gerold Dayne for his valour in second field of fire, was good but incapable man and already meager possessions of family dwindled. Berah mother came to Dorne as lady-in-waiting to lady Cassandra Hightower, but adapted surprisingly well to quasi-nomad lifestyle of Ronahs. Though lady Elena insisted that her firstborn daughter should be educated as proper lady in Starfall , Berah remained with her father and since she was twelve, participated in numerous skirmishes against Ronah enemies. Unforgiving environment forces girls to grow up quickly. At age of 15, Berah was already distinguished fighter and capable leader of her family, often called "young lady" by friends and followers. Ser Beltram was killed in 365, leaving Berah in charge of her large family. Since his death, Ronahs are under constant threat of their rivals. Though she managed to defeat multiple attackers, Berah was ultimately unable to prevent rival lords from dividing Ronah possessions. In 367 son of their greatest enemies, ser Olvar tried to kidnap Berah and force her into marriage but Berah managed to repel the attackers and maim ser Olvar in duel. With this success, she is set to abandon the past and seek fortune in service of upcoming war... or seek revenge for her father. Timeline * 350 AC: Berah is born to ser Gorion and lady Elena * 356-57 AC: Berah along her mother and oldest brother resides in Starfall and obtains most basic education * 362 AC: When ser Beltram is wounded in skirmish. Berah takes his place and drives off raiders, killing her first man * 365-366 AC: After her father's death, Ronah family is attacked from all sides and loses much of its fortune. * 367 AC: Berah defeats ser Olvar in duel and recovers some of her family lands Recent Events Family * her parents, ser BELTRAM Ronah (327-365) and lady ELENA Glenmore (330-) ** BERAH Ronah (350-) ** her brother, EDRIC Ronah (351-) ** her brother, DERYN Ronah (352-) ** her sister, SELENA Ronah (354-) ** her sister, DARYA Ronah (355-356) ** her sister, IRELIA Ronah (359-) ** her sister, FLORA Ronah (359-) ** her brother, ULRYCK Ronah (360-) ** her sister, ARIANNE Ronah (362-) ** her brother, MORS Ronah (363-) Category:Dornish Category:House Ronah